yet my reality was written in a dreamy italic
by Chocochino
Summary: Pada dasarnya, adegan dalam mimpi ditulis dengan huruf yang dimiringkan untuk menegaskan perbedaannya dengan kenyataan. / atau, beberapa momen kecil dalam hidup bahagia kekal yang dijalani Tobias setelah memilih Tris. [Allegiant AR, spoiler alert, FourTris. For EssensiSense.]


**yet my reality was written in a dreamy italic**

_Divergent Trilogy © Veronica Roth_

_An alternate universe/alternate reality by Chocochino_

_The author does not take any financial profit from this story_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ketika Tobias melihat Cara dari kejauhan, ada sesuatu dari kakak perempuan Will yang mengganggu benak pemuda tersebut. Entah karena ada perban di kepalanya (yang seharusnya normal mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi malam itu) atau karena ekspresi wajah Cara yang terlihat aneh. Sulit dibaca. Namun intinya, pasti ada suatu hal yang buruk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tobias menuntut kepastian yang dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, membuat lelaki itu menegaskan pertanyaannya. "Di mana Tris?"

"Maafkan aku, Tobias."

Kalau seperti itu jawabannya, mana mungkin Tobias puas? Ia harus melihat Tris secara langsung agar bisa yakin bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun sebelum mulut membuka, Christina rupanya sudah mengucapkan apa yang ada di benaknya terlebih dahulu, walaupun dengan nada suara yang lebih keras dari harapannya. "Minta maaf untuk apa? Katakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Dengan nada bergetar, gadis itu melontarkan jawaban. "Tris pergi ke Lab Persenjataan menggantikan Caleb. Dia selamat dari serum kematian, dan mematikan serum memori, tapi dia..."

Hening sesaat—dan itu termasuk detak jantung Tobias, selama sepersekian detik.

"Berhasil diselamatkan!"

Mungkin ini momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Tobias—atau memang hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan baginya. Bukan hanya dipersatukan kembali dengan ibunya tercinta, namun ketika Tris memperlihatkan batang hidungnya dari belakang punggung Cara dan mengejutkan semua orang, jantung Tobias berhenti berdetak lebih lama, walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

Setelah itu, sebuah siraman perasaan bahagia mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Kini semuanya telah berakhir.

"Tris," bisiknya sambil tersenyum, kakinya membatu di tempat. Apa seperti ini efeknya jika manusia merasa terlalu bahagia?

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut hanya berjalan mendekat dan menaruh kedua tangan di leher Tobias. "Panggil aku Beatrice."

Tobias ingin meledak di langit lepas—ini adalah momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Tris berbaring di sebelah Tobias, membiarkan kekasihnya memainkan rambutnya sembari berusaha untuk jatuh terlelap. Setelah malam yang panjang seperti ini, sepertinya tidur panjang bisa menjadi bayaran yang pantas.

"Aku ... aku berhasil mendapatkan ibuku kembali," pemilik rambut cokelat tua tersebut tersenyum senang. "Secara utuh, tanpa menggunakan serum memori. Dan dia setuju untuk membubarkan sistem faksi."

Mata Tris terbuka lebih lebar. "Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Johanna langsung menyetujui rencana tersebut, Marcus juga. Walaupun dipaksa, sih."

Gadis itu tertawa dan mencium lembut pipi Tobias. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi sekarang, kita hidup bebas, begitu?"

Tobias mengangguk. "Begitulah. Tris, kaumau tinggal di sini, ikut melihat perkembangan kota kita yang baru, atau keluar dari tempat ini dan mencari kehidupan yang baru?"

"Mungkin aku akan tetap tinggal di sini. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kota ini dan ikut dalam perubahan yang ada. Hidup dalam dunia tanpa faksi sepertinya akan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Tobias mengernyitkan keningnya. "Bagaimana ... dengan diriku sendiri? Yah, aku akan mengikutimu ke manapun kaupergi dan kautahu itu."

Tris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya sambil mencium bibir Tobias dengan cepat, sementara yang bersangkutan melanjutkan kegiatannya memainkan rambut gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pernikahan Tobias dan Tris berlangsung cukup sederhana, mengingat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak mengundang banyak orang dalam pemberkatan sekaligus resepsi tersebut. Yang datang kebanyakan adalah teman-teman mereka semasa perjuangan, kolega-kolega Tobias di pemerintahan, dan beberapa teman-teman Tris sesama pengajar di sebuah sekolah menengah di dekat rumahnya.

(Siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Beatrice Prior memiliki bakat untuk mengajar? Mungkin itu sebabnya hasil tes _aptitude-_nya menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa masuk ke Erudite maupun Abnegation.)

Satu hal yang pasti, Tobias tidak bisa berhenti tercengang ketika tunangannya berjalan menuju pelaminan dalam balutan gaun putih sederhana yang masih memiliki kemampuan untuk mencuri perhatian semua pihak. Setelah itu, persetujuan janji sehidup semati terasa begitu singkat, demikian pula dengan keseluruhan perayaannya.

Ia merekam semua momen yang terjadi dalam ingatannya baik-baik—yang satu ini tidak boleh pudar termakan usia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tobias, sebaiknya kita pindah ke rumah yang tetap, ya?"

Demi mendengar permintaan yang demikian anehnya, laki-laki berusia 22 tahun itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari menu makan malam buatan sang istri—yang terasa lebih enak dari biasanya, entah mengapa—untuk bertanya balik, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Tiris memainkan daging di piringnya dengan ekspresi keraguan melekat di wajah. "Aku hanya merasa ... sepertinya apartemen kita sudah terlalu kecil untuk dihuni. Kita memerlukan tempat tinggal yang lebih besar, itu saja."

"Aku belum merasa kalau apartemen kita ini terlalu kecil," sang politisi menggeleng kebingungan. "Memangnya ada apa, sebenarnya? Katakan saja."

Setelah keheningan membuat suasana makan malam sedikit lebih canggung, Tris akhirnya berbicara dengan agak terbata-bata. "Aku ... hamil, Tobias."

Beberapa detik kemudian, wanita muda itu sedang berputar-putar di udara akibat tubuh mungilnya yang diangkat oleh Tobias tinggi-tinggi dalam kegembiraan. "Kita berhasil!" serunya keras-keras. "Kita akan menjadi orang tua!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Mum, Dad, lihat!"

Natalie mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi ketika ia melintasi komidi putar yang ada di daerah Dauntless (dulunya). Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik tersebut rupanya sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mengenang masa ketika sistem faksi masih diberlakukan di Chicago tempat mereka tinggal sekarang.

"Komidi putarnya tinggi sekali, ya," ucap gadis kecil bermata biru dan berambut pirang itu dengan penuh semangat. "Aku ingin naik ke atas sana!"

"Naik ... ke komidi putar?" ekspresi Tobias yang meragu berubah menjadi horor. "Nat sayang, kamu tidak bercanda, kan?"

Demi melihat respons yang demikian, bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu bertanya pada ibunya, "Mum, ada apa dengan Dad? Mengapa dia ketakutan seperti itu?"

Sambil tertawa kecil, Beatrice Johnson hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, tapi ini rahasia, ya: Dad takut ketinggian!"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Dad kan sangat ... berani!"

Kedua gadis kesayangan Tobias tersebut terus tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat yang sedang diejek merasa kesal sendiri. "He—hei, memangnya ada yang salah, ya, dengan takut ketinggian? Setiap orang kan boleh punya fobia masing-masing!"

"Tapi Dad hanya takut pada empat hal," ujar Nat yang masih berusaha menenangkan napas setelah tertawa keras. "Dari empat hal itu, mengapa salah satunya harus tempat tinggi? Lucu sekali! Umum, bisakah kita menaiki komidi putar itu? Bersama Dad? Ayolah..."

Dalam kekesalannya, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Tobias Johnson. Keluarganya memang kecil, hanya terdiri dari tiga orang, namun mereka hidup bahagia dalam cinta yang berbalas. Setiap waktu yang dihabiskan bersama istri dan anak perempuannya adalah sebuah petualangan baru yang disimpan erat-erat dalam ingatan terdalam.

_(aku bahagia karena memilihmu, sungguh.)_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Mentari siang mengintip dari balik jendela apartemen Tobias Johnson yang tertutup tirai dengan rapat, seakan-akan sinar benderang adalah suatu hal terlarang dalam kamar tidur yang gelap itu. Pemiliknya baru saja membuka mata dan menghela napas panjang, menatap nanar ke arah bagian kosong di samping kanannya._

"_Tris," ucapnya lirih dalam balutan luka perih, "aku memimpikanmu lagi."_

_Hari ke-131 setelah kematian Beatrice Prior telah dimulai, rupanya._

***THE END***

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_(__to my dearest Sherlyn Chang, happy belated 17__th__ birthday! Thank you to be there when I need a pair of ears to listen to, to accompany me when I need someone to express all my anxiety. Sorry for everything, though. You are one of the best thing in my life and I am so grateful to meet you. Sincerely, Livia.)_

_P.S: sorry to be this angsty, but i have no regrets. / walk out like a boss /_


End file.
